Padawan Fett: The true chosen one
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: For 57 year's Bounty hunter Jango Fett hid something about himself than no one, not even his old clan knew. He is extremely force sensitive, but he doesn't know the extent too how force sensitive he is. He doesn't know that he's stronger than the said chosen one, or that he is the real chosen one. Full summary inside


**I do not own anything but the plot. This story happened when I got board in class and started thinking about the What if's of star wars and somehow i thought 'what if Jango fett was actually the chosen one' and this story is the result of it. Posting from Wattpad.**

 **Elsa**

 **Prologue: reviling the force**

"Get him, Dad!" Jango heard his son Boba cheering as he saw Jedi Master Mace Windu headed his way, he fired many shots at the Jedi who dodged them with ease. He was about to activate his jetpack to put some distance between him and the Jedi when he got a feeling from The Force. The Force only alerted him if something bad was about too happen, he lowered his weapons and began to scan the area. The Jedi stopped charging him, Jango knew very well that a Jedi would not kill you if you stopped attacking them, only apprehend, and he could take a few years in jail, that was no problem to him. Above them Jango spotted a bug, Geonosian, spraying the arena with some sort of liquid, when some landed on his armor he saw just what it was, oil. In his mind, he saw a flash of orange flames engulfing the arena "Dad?" Boba says and Jango becomes aware that Boba had found his way down to him

"Oh no..." Jango says sheathing his weapons as the bug had finished dousing the arena. He knew what was going too happen next; the arena was going too go up in a ball of fire killing all the Jedi, Boba and himself. There was one thing he could do. "I hope this works" He mutters as the bug drops a burning match, he reaches out with his hands and throws all the Jedi, clones and Boba into a sheltered corner of the Arena without touching them, as the match fell, and he stood in front of them.

"What are you doing bounty hunter" A sandy-haired blue-eyed padawan demanded

"Stay back" Jango barks

"Dad" Boba says

"Boba stay back, someone keeps him back there," Jango says as the match touches the arena lights up in flames as he had seen, Jango reached out again and a blue shimmering shield began to extend around himself and everyone else from his fingers. The fire went over the shield and left them unharmed but it was not easy for him to maintain. Mace Windu and Plo Koon stood beside him and reached out their hands giving him a hand. Jango reach out with his other hand pushing the fire further away from them.

When the fire finally died Jango fell too his knees panting he was covered in sweat and his arms and legs were shaking, The Jedi wasted no time pulling his arms behind his back and slapping a pair of force blocking binders on him, and after they did that his world begin to go dark

"DAD!" he heard Boba yell but by that time he was already unconscious. When he came to he found himself in a prison cell block. In the cell with him there was a table with a single chair on either side. The force binders were still on him but now his hands were in front of him and he was missing the top half of his armor and his utility belt which had been switched out with a regular belt.

"I see you're awake" Mace Windu said standing outside the cell

"Where's Boba" Jango asked sitting up in the cot he had been laying on

"He's in good hands" the Jedi says entering and taking a seat at the table "come, sit"

"I would like to know where my son is" Jango says sternly taking a seat across from the Jedi.

"If you must know, he is with Master Koon in the mess hall" Windu says

"You didn't just come here to talk, you want too know how I can do what I did back in the battle" Jango says "Well I don't really know how I do it"

"You don't even know what you did do you" Windu says

"No, not that it matters I'm sure you're going too tell me anyway" Jango says

"You're force sensitive, Fett" Windu says.

"You think I'm going too believe that?" Jango scoffs

"Deny it if you want but the truth stands you used the force" Windu says

"Do you have any evidence too back that up?" Jango says cocking an eyebrow

"There is a test we can run, a test that will count the amount of midichlorians in your blood" Windu says

"What the haran is a midichlorian" Jango says

"Part of the force, only those who are force sensitive have them" Windu says

"Great" Jango says "well let's get on with it, not like I have a choice anyway, i am your prisoner"

"That could change" Windu says motioning for a droid too come in "Roll up your sleeve"

"Kind of hard with my wrist bound genius" Jango says as Windu hits the release on the binders

"Don't try anything" Windu says as Jango rolls his sleeve up

"Yeah, sure thing" Jango says as the droid sticks a needle in his arm and draws some of his blood "You could of warned me about that" Jango says when the droid is finished and begins putting the blood in a small device

"Midi-chlorians detected" The droid says "count 85,720"

"Is that good?" Jango asked

"Could be, I will have to talk too the council on this, it does determine you're force sensitive" Windu days

"Kriff dammit" Jango says

"Which could lead to a reduced sentence with conditions, we will just have to wait and see" Windu says headed for the door

"Can I ask you something" Jango says

"What" Windu says

"I know i'm going too prison but, can you please not put Boba in a orphanage" Jango asks "I would feel better if the Jedi order took care of him"

"I can not guarantee what will happen with him" Windu says "but I will do what I can too ensure his well being. I know fair and well how dreadful orphanages are, and he will not end up there. There are several senators that may be willing to care for him if we can't"

"Thank you" Jango says

"I'll leave the binders off of you for now but when we reach Coruscant they go back on" Windu says

"I understand" Jango says


End file.
